The purpose of this study is to identify patients undergoing autologous transplantation for Hodgkin's disease and Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma who are at increased risk of development of therapy-related MDS or AML (t-MDS/AML) and gain insights into the pathogenesis. Being a longitudinal prospective study, we will have the opportunity to evaluate the contribution of the transplant process to the development of therapy-related AML or MDS, in a cohort of patients with HD and NHL. We will also attempt to develop biomarkers to identify individuals who are at increased risk of developing t-MDS/AML. The ultimate goal is to institute preventative measures, and develop innovative therapeutic interventions.